Dark Obsessions
by Be Obscene
Summary: Melinda Gordon befriends a young girl with a troubled home life. When she discovers she possesses the same gifts as she does, their connection and her obsession for her grows. (Melinda/Carrie) Femslash!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a crossover. Some things will be a bit AU here and there but will pretty much stick close to both sources. Some adult themes including sexual content in later chapters. Please review!**

It was a cloudy spring afternoon. Melinda was running errands in her SUV when she came up to the local high school at the intersection. There was this girl she had seen sitting alone on the bleachers writing or drawing in a notebook. She so reminded her of herself when she was that age. She wasn't going through a goth phase like she did, she was dressed very modestly, button up shirt and a skirt that covered her knees. Melinda didn't mean to slow down her vehicle and stare, there was just something about this girl that concerned her.

Just the other day she'd seen the girl's mother, also dressed very button up, storm out of the school with her, tugging at her arm and pushing her into her car rather roughly. She wondered what her home life could be like, was she treated like some kind of prisoner or cult member locked in an attic?

She never got involved with serious matters like this. She grew up in the town of Chamberlain, Maine a long time ago, she felt like such a stranger now.. She didn't know this girl but wanted to.

Andrea Marino, her best friend and business partner was getting ready to lock up the newly established antique store when Melinda entered. "Where did you go this time?" She asked, cleaning the counter. "You weren't spying on that girl again were you?"

Melinda pretended not to know what she was talking about, "Huh?"

Andrea of course could see right through her lies, "Dammit, girl! You don't think that's going to look the least bit suspicious?"

"I don't know, maybe," she said, throwing up her hands. "She might be in trouble."

"The living's not really your department any way, right?" She half joked.

Melinda told Andrea in confidence before moving that she had the ability to communicate with spirits not yet crossed over. It was something she had to live with all her life, something she was afraid of being ridiculed or mocked for.

"If I could just talk to her without scaring her away..."

"It might be nothing, Melinda, a lot of this might be just in your head. Maybe she's a trouble maker. I bet some of the kids around here need a good ass whooping."

"Yeah," Melinda laughed.

"Look, you've been under a lot off stress. I'll lock up, ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Just go home and try and get some rest. Those bags under your eyes are telling me you've been putting more time into other people's lives than your own."

She knew she was right, she had to look after herself. She let Andrea finish locking up and headed home. She shared a two floor duplex with Andrea and with all the time they were both putting in at the store there was still a lot to be unpacked.

She drew herself a bath; it was one of those claw-footed baths, something G Melinda liked but wasn't expecting to find when they were searching for houses on the market. As she undressed she had this sinking feeling. As if eyes were on her. The door was locked and she was on the top floor. She had no run ins with intruders and this was a quiet neighbourhood; then again it was the perfect place to rob for anyone just passing through.

She decided to just slide into the tub with her headphones to drown everything out. Everything seemed fine, that sense of someone else there was gone as she listened to Katy Perry.

"Please! Help her!" It was a sharp, genderless whisper; enough for her to hear over 'Roar'. She looked up and saw a tall dark figure without a face by the door. It vanished when she climbed out of the tub.

Written on the steamed mirror: 'HELP HER!'

"Who are you? Who is speaking to me?"

No answer.

Spirits didn't normally interupt her during private moments like these, this was urgent, she knew she had to trust her instincts. She had to speak to this girl tomorrow but she wasn't telling Andrea and make her only worry that her friend was losing it more than usual.

* * *

It worried her that she couldn't make out the face of this visitor, if he or whatever it was, asked for her help why wouldn't it identify itself?

She made up some excuses to get away from the shop. She acted more upbeat to distract Andrea, even going so far as to dress in more colourful clothing than her usual wardrobe. She parked close to the bleachers. She beat the girl there. She looked so down. She didn't sit down right away, she stood there awkwardly then walked behind the bleachers.

Melinda didn't have that good a view, she had some old binoculars she dug out from under her seat. The girl, with messy blonde hair, looked up and seemingly no one and spoke. She paused for a second then spoke something again. It was as if she was talking to a man a foot taller than her. "She can't be..."

She looked around to see if anyone else was around but everyone was on the football field or at the school minding their own business. Except for the security guard walking Melinda's way. She got out of there quick, she didn't make herself look calm or discreet. She parked a few blocks up the road. School would be out soon and she could talk to the girl on get walk home. She waited for 20 minutes, not wanting to miss her in case she decided to ditch, but this girl didn't look the type to want to break the rules.

Finally the bell rang and students filled the parking lot and buses. The girl was among the fe that walked home. She drove up to her on the sidewalk, window down, "Hey, need a ride?"

The girl looked her way, she looked scared. "Where do you live?" She still didn't answer, she put her head down and kept walking forward. "Do you want to talk?" She didn't look up at her this time. Melinda dug into her purse and pulled out some Jolly Ranchers. "Do you want some candy?" She smiled in a last futile gesture.

The girl stopped and looked at her for what felt like a long time. She started to walk up to her window but stopped when she saw red and blue flashing lights. Melinda looked in her rear view mirror and groaned. Of course this was happening to her. The girl ran up the road, away from the fuzz.

Melinda turned her car off and put on her best innocent face for the male officer approaching her car. She rolled down the window, "Afternoon, officer."

"Can I ask you what you're doing?" The cop was about her age, medium build, rugged, not that she was taking note of this, being desperately single for some time now and all.

"Oh, um, I was just asking that girl for directions," she grinned.

"Yeah? Where are you headed?"

Melinda drew a blank, it was embarrassing enough but now she had to pause and come up with this lame brained excuse, "The...uh...hair salon."

With his reflective glasses on, it was impossible to tell if he believed that; seeing her face in the reflection just told her how guilty she looked. "That's on Green street. Just up that way by the bank."

"Great. Thank you, officer."

"Howard."

"Pardon me?"

"It's Officer Howard."

Melinda decided to try to at least set some things straight, show that she was concerned. "Do you know who that girl is? She seems...troubled." Officer Howard just stared blankly at her. Melinda stammered, "It...it looked like she might be hurt...Bruises on her wrists."

"You opened the new antique shop, right?"

"Yes, Melinda Gordon."

"Well, I'll look into it. Just so you know, we've been getting complaints the last few days about this vehicle idling by the school. Concerns of predators. That sort of thing."

"Oh my. Well, I can assure you that is not my intention," she tried laughing off.

"Alright then, Miss Gordon. I'll leave you to the salon. I imagine you will be frequenting it a lot."

"That good are they?"

"Yes and it's three doors down from your store." He left her with that and went back to his car. She sat there with a look of absolute shock; she needed to work on her lying. Officer Howard was no doubt suspicious, anyone with half a brain would be.

* * *

She tried talking to Andrea about it when she returned to the shop.

"You tried driving her home?"

"She looked so vulnerable. Then I tried offering her some Jolly Ranchers..."

Andrea flipped, "You tried giving her candy?"

"I don't know what I'm doing, ok?"

"I'd say!"

"I mean, the figure wants me to help her. Right now I have nothing. I don't even know where she lives."

"Damn. A hot woman your age driving around, stalking high schools. Offering rides and candy. It's like a teenage boy's fantasy I'm sure."

"I saw her talking to thin air...she's either crazy or she might have the gift too."

"Or both," Andrea laughed. They both carried on until closing. "Look on the bright side, at least the cops weren't around."

Melinda's eyes widened from the guilt, "Uh..."

To which Andrea responded with, "You fucking kidding me?"

 **More coming soon! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Melinda continues her pursuit. But at what lengths is she willing to go? Thanks for following so far! Please review!**

Melinda couldn't shake this spirit. It begged her to help this girl but she wasn't sure how to earn her trust without alerting authorities. There was not one person in this town that would trust her. For those that did remember her, she was the weird girl or crazy chick that thought she could see dead people.

She left her car at the store and walked on foot to the school. A cop car drove past her, making her nervous, especially if it happened to be her new friend, Officer Howard. She sat under her hangout, hoping to meet with her once school was let out. To her shock, the tall figure appeared to her, it had no face, it's entire body appeared to project fuzzy static like old television sets with antennas. She watched as it lifted its arm, extending it out, pointing to the far end of the building. Melinda looked back, it looked like the old gymnasium. "In there?" It was gone; she hated that they always had to be so cryptic.

She started over to the gym. Some suspicious students looked her way. The back door to the gym was kept open by a cardboard box. Three teenaged girls were standing around vaping. They reminded Melinda of the girls she went to school with, one with an overly done tan from a tanning bed and the others her blonde minions. She turned away just as they spotted her. "Who the fuck was that?" The tan girl asked. It was probably best avoiding confrontation with them.

She didn't even know her name, she couldn't just go up to the front desk and ask about some girl with messy blonde hair who looked nervous. She found another way in, the janitor or someone had left the maintenance door opened. She could go through there and find a way to the gym. The door led her to a door that took her to the boiler room and seemingly a dead end but then there was a dark tunnel with graffiti that took her to a steel door. She opened it and peeked out to see she a hallway that hopefully was close to her destination. She sneaked out and found the hallways bare since classes were going on. She saw a flash of white as if that spirit was still guiding her. It was the girl's washroom. She felt her heart pounding, she didn't feel like getting caught in there, the school was already on high alert for a predator sitting in an SUV. Did she really want to get caught in there?

She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She gulped, looking around, fearing she'd scare some poor, half naked teenaged girl when walking around the corner. She found it empty. She walked around the lockers to see if there was any sign of her. She thought she could hear laughter, someone was coming inside. She ran to a stall and locked herself inside. She panicked and stood up on the seat with her hands on the flimsy walls. _"No! No! No!"_ she thought.

She heard these girls talking loudly as they entered, there was many of them but hopefully they would be gone soon since this was their last period. She looked through the crack of the door to see if the girl was there but all she could see were a lot of tight young bodies. Melinda didn't mean to stare but it was hard not to compare herself to some of them. _"What the hell am I doing?"_ she thought, shaking her head. It was true, she needed to focus on finding her and not how fat her hips have gotten since the 90's. Everyone went to shower, this was maybe the best time to escape but then the gym teacher, a red haired woman entered; Melinda was sure she recognized her from somewhere before, her voice especially.

"Has anyone seen Carrie White?" Melinda froze at that name, it had to be her, she was the only one missing from class. "Carrie White?"

Everyone pretended as though they'd never heard that name before. "Who?" Tan girl laughed.

Their teacher looked like she was about to check out the stalls but then one girl said, "She's likely under bleachers."

"Right."

Melinda was saved from being discovered. Once she was sure the last girl was gone, she exited the stall. She had to stretch from being in such an awkward position for so long. She didn't even realize someone had exited the stall next to hers. "Uh..."

Melinda's eyes widened, "Hi! Uh...are you Carrie White?"

The possible Carrie White was fixated at something on Melinda's chest, "You have dirty pillows."

"Huh?" Melinda looked down at her cleavage, probably not the most appropriate for the school's dress code. She tried to cover herself up, "Sorry."

"What are you doing here?" the girl looked scared but not of Melinda.

"I need to talk to you. This spirit...figure wanted me to talk to you. You see them, right? Spirits?"

She nodded, still looking all doe eyed and lost. "I can see them too. I help them cross over. I never knew anyone that could do this outside my family," Melinda looked her up and down. "You were hiding from those girls weren't you? How about you come with me?"

She shook her head, "No, I have to get home. I…I can't be late."

Melinda took hold of her hands and made sure not to break eye contact. "I'll walk you home, ok?" she shared a warm smile and snuck out. Once outside, it was hard not to feel like they were being watched.

"Seriously, who is that bitch?" tan girl said as Melinda and Carrie walked together hand in hand through the parking lot.

"Who are those girls?" Melinda whispered.

"That's Chris and the other girls are Sue and Heather."

"I know stuck up bitches when I see them, let's get out of here."

They let go of each other's hands so not to draw anymore suspicion. "You've been following me," Carrie stated as she kept close to Melinda's side with her hands in her pockets.

"Yes…I knew there was something about you. You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. I want to help you, Carrie."

Carrie looked up at her with the slightest hint of a smile, "I don't even know you."

Melinda sunk down a bit to her level, "My name is Melinda Gordon. I own the new antique store in town, 'Same as it Never Was'. I used to live in Chamberlain for a brief time as a young girl."

Carrie seemed like she was warming up to her, "You mean you're not abducting me?"

Melinda was taken aback "What?"

"Momma always told me that only bad people offer you candy and try to give you rides in their car."

Melinda had to laugh at that, "I suppose I did come off as that yesterday. But if I was bad, that officer would've locked me up…right?"

Carrie pondered this, "Momma also said only bad girls have huge pillows," she said pointing at her chest. Melinda saw the look on Carrie's face, that look of resentment.

"Uh, well, haha," she stammered awkwardly.

Then Carrie smiled, "Just kidding. I know you're good Melinda."

"Let's get you home."

Melinda didn't realize just how far she walked everyday. The houses looked more and more broken the further they got; Melinda remembered this neighbourhood, but she thought many of these building had been condemned years ago. Carrie stopped in front of a withered old house. A rusted old Chevrolet parked in the driveway.

"Can I come in?"

Carrie frowned, "No…I better go," she gave Melinda a big hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Melinda whispered.

"Yes," Carrie let her go and started up the walkway but looked back, "I've always wanted a guardian angel."

Just as Melinda waved and said her goodbyes, the screen door flew open and a woman with death in her eyes grabbed a hold of Carrie and pushed her inside, "In the house! In the house, Carrietta!" She looked back at Melinda, she appeared so tired and deranged, "You stay away from my daughter you tramp!" She slammed the door shut. Melinda felt so helpless. She wanted to act but instead turned and walked back to the store. She felt so guilty, she was supposed to help this girl. She needed to call the cops on this woman, she was obviously doing something, she couldn't just stand by.

Andrea had already closed up the store by the time she arrived. She made it back to the duplex where Andrea had gotten into their wine, "What are we celebrating?"

"Girl, we're going tonight!"

"Uh, can I ask where?"

"There's this club outside of town. About time we found some guys. You're not going to find one parking in front of schools all day," she joked.

"I think I need to call social services," Melinda sat down to rest for a minute.

"Look, everything will be fine, I talked to someone today and they know all about the White family. Someone is supposed to be by next week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you'd be surprised what you'll learn when you're behind the counter for more than four hours a day."

Melinda rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'm coming. Just let me get ready."

She of course wasn't sure if she was up for a club or some disgusting bar if that's what Andrea had in mind but maybe Carrie would be taken care of. Though if she was put in protective services there was no telling where she might end up.

In the bathroom she ran a bath and got undressed. She felt a strange tingling on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a new message on her mirror, she had to do a double take. The spirit couldn't possibly mean this.

'KILL HER!'

 **Melinda has befriended Carrie but now she has to do the unthinkable. More soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Melinda encounters visions at the club. Will she do the right thing? Thank you for following. Please review!**

Melinda was shaken by the new message on the mirror. She sat in the back of the cab with Andrea on their way to some club she hadn't heard of. Andrea was too excited to notice Melinda's worried face; wearing a red dress and heels opposed to Melinda's black dress and minimal cleavage.

"Melinda? Did you hear me?" Melinda just stared ahead without even blinking once. "Melinda Gordon?" Her friend spoke a little louder.

She finally snapped out of it for a moment. "Huh?"

"Damn, where were you?"

"I..was just thinking that this is the first time we've been out in forever," she forced a smile.

"Most importantly it's the first time in forever since you've made yourself available. I thought you'd be hoisting your girls up a little higher."

"You know I'm a huge tease," Melinda joked.

"We're definitely doing shots when we get there."

"No, Andrea, no hard stuff tonight," Melinda frowned.

"You've got to let your freak out!"

"I will, don't you worry."

"I always worry."

Their cab pulled up in front of a brightly lit night club called 'The Neon Demon'. Not exactly what Melinda had in mind. The line was long and full of young women so much younger, some looked as old as the high school girls she mistakenly spied on in the change room.

"Are you sure we're not too old for this place?" Melinda raised an eyebrow.

"Psshh, look at these girls. They look like they should be home studying for their SATs."

Melinda swore she saw tan girl enter the club, the bouncer didn't even check her ID. By the time they got up to the front of the line, the head bouncer put down the velvet rope. "Excuse me?" Andrea asked, offended.

"We're at capacity for the moment, ma'am."

"Capacity?" Melinda asked.

"Ma'am?" Andrea scolded.

"It's nothing personal," the heavyset bouncer assured them.

Melinda placed a hand on Andrea's shoulder, "Do you want to go someplace else?"

"No way! We're getting in!"

20 minutes later after standing in the cold they were finally allowed in and it was not the way that either woman was expecting. It was like a rave, complete with green and blue lights darting out on the dance floor and electric music. It wasn't so much dancing but a lot of grinding bodies and broken glass on the dancefloor; the fog machine wasn't helping matters either, it just made the place appear sleazier.

"What's that smell?" Melinda frowned.

"Don't worry about it!" Andrea pulled her over to the cute bartender and got her to take some shots of Tequila. Melinda was hesitant at first but was pounding them back in no time; a little out of character to do so but she hadn't lightened up since they moved.

Her vision was blurred as she clumsily made her way to the dancefloor, seeing a bunch of girls dancing together and with some greasey looking men with popped collars and top buttons undone to reveal smooth and hairy chests.

She swore she saw someone looking her way, someone tall but they moved away, walking deeper into the crowd. She shrugged it off as she became more and more influenced by the music. She was cheered on as she twerked, one of the plus sides of being plus sized. When she went back to get another drink she bumped into Chris.

"Watcch it!" Melinda slurred.

"You watch it, whore!" Melinda turned to her, she was pissed, there was no way she was going to let this wannabe little skank get away with that. "Wait...it's you!" She was shocked to see her there and had trouble imagining it as a coincidence.

Melinda waved one of the bouncers over, "You might one to check this one's ID, she's up way past her bedtime."

Chris reluctantly handed over her ID for inspection, with all the phony ID's that came through there it was easy to tell this was one of them. Chris was escorted to the exit, cursing at Melinda and vowing revenge.

Melinda just laughed and waved. That's when she saw that man again, he watched her as he entered the woman's restroom. Melinda saw that no one was paying him any attention and decided to follow him.

"Hey, who aare youuu?" Melinda was having trouble standing without falling. She held herself up by pressing her weight against the wall. Two young women gave her dirty looks as they exited the stalls. She scoffed at them, it wasn't like they hadn't been in rougher shape than her before.

She checked the other stalls but they were empty, her mystery man had vanished.. .until she looked in the mirror. It was the figure, its face was a mask of static from an old timey television set. Melinda almost fell back, instead she did an awkward twist. She was more angered than scared.

"What are you doing here?" It didn't speak, maybe it never could. "What do you want?" She knew what it wanted but she was incapable of doing what it was asking for. She tried to ignore the message, perhaps it never was the spirit but simply in her own mind deeply rooted. She was no murderer.

"Someone is going to look after her! They will see who her mother is and she'll be safe!" It pointed back to the mirror.

'KILL! KILL! KILL!'

Melinda was having just about enough of this. She turned to see the figure standing only inches away. "You don't scare me!"

Behind the figure were two equally tall spirits that walked out from behind the original then two more. Melinda backed up until she was sitting in the sink, upsetting the faucet and dampening her backside. The figures disappeared like a flash when the door opened.

Andrea popped in to see her distraught friend. "What the hell are you doing?" She helped Melinda get off the counter. Melinda tried drying hee butt with paper towel with no results so Andrea walked her over to a heater. "How drunk are you?"

"There's no such thing as too drunk!" Melinda tried to do a dance but nearly fell. She held onto Andrea and laughed. "We've got to get out of here. There's some guy out there giving me weird vibes."

Melinda put her weight on Andrea and was taken outside. "Damn, girl, did you even see he guys looking at you?'

"Uh-Huh", Melinda smiled.

"You're not looking well. Come on, let's get home. We'll tear this place up some other night."

* * *

Melinda woke up with her tongue feeling like sandpaper and her head pounding, hangovers were way worse now that she was getting ever so close to 40. A glass of water and Advil on her nightstand greeted her when she pryed her eyes open. "Thanks, babe!"

She got up and retreated to he bathroom. She felt the need to throw up on her way but that all passed once she made it to the toilet. Once she finished up in there, a new message was presented on her mirror.

'TEACH'

At least this message made sexnse. She needed to teach Carrie even if she was to end up in a new home. "I wil."

She joined a tired Andrea in the kitchen. "You will what?"

"Um..."

"Are there ghosts in our bathroom now? Don't you ever tell them to fuck off?"

Melinda chuckled, "I have to help Carrie."

"I already told you someone will be checking on her."

"Yes, but this is different. I need to make sure she's capable of crossing spirits over. I'm willing to bet that whatever is communicating wit wants Carrie to help it." She shared the eggs and toast prepared, "Besides, it's a much better bathroom message."

Andrea lifted an eyebrow, "What was the last bathroom message?"

Melinda pretended not to hear her as she drank her coffee.

* * *

She wanted to meet Carrie during lunch hour but she knew she needed to be careful. She peered into the cafeteria window but didn't see her at any table.

"Boo!"

Melinda jumped and looked behind her. This was the most she'd seen Carrie smile. "You got me!"

"He told me you'd be coming."

"He did?" Melinda asked hesitantly.

They decided to go to a diner together to talk more about the spirit that was stalking her. Carrie's mother would never allow her to leave the premises during lunch, it was only school and home. Melinda promised that she wouldn't find out.

Melinda bought her lunch and they talked while keeping a close eye on the time. Carrie had been seeing things since she was a younger age like Melinda only she at first thought she was crazy because her mother denied seeing people in their home or yard. She became infuriated when Carrie suggested they might be ghosts.

Carrie didn't own a cellphone or many other luxuries but she could come to her antique shop if she ran into any trouble. Melinda wanted to invite her home but Carrie reminded her of her tight schedule.

It was time to head back and it looked like they had been followed by Chris, Sue and Heather. "Yo, where you going?" Chris called to them.

Neither of them looked back, they crossed the street but the three were still on their tail. They laughed and made comments about Melinda's figure.

"Are you related to Kim Kardashian?" Heather shouted, the other girls laughed.

"Whats your size, I've got a science project!" Chris added. "Bitch, yo ass is so fat it sunk the Titanic!"

"It's so fat it sunk that iceberg and the Titanic!" Sue yelled.

Melinda turned back and snapped, "Yeah well you're so blonde that you poured a glass of orange juice and stared at it because the carton said: 'Concentrate'."

"Yeah, well...cutback on the big macs!" Sue teased.

"Ooh!" Chris and Heather exclaimed.

Both Melinda and Carrie were disgusted with their body shaming and decided to walk a different street.

"That's right, go to MacDonalds and get two of everything, Carrie! You'll be just like her!" Chris continued the riffing going.

"Go work on your tan!" Carrie called back to Chris.

This struck a nerve with her but unfortunately, Chris could not come up with any clever comeback. "Yeah, well fuck you!"

After they were now alone on a side street not far from the antique store, Melinda took Carrie aside. "I never said anything back before. She's going to kill me."

"How about you come back to my store?"

Carrie was shocked, "But lunch is almost over."

"What's your next class?"

"English then my last class is Math but I have to go to that one," she panicked.

"I'll make sure you get to math," Melinda smiled."

"Ok," Carrie smiled back.

Melinda took her hand and they were off to the antique shop. "Nice comeback back there."

"You think so?"

"Well, I can help you work on another one," Melinda giggled.

 **To be continued. Some sexual content coming so be warned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Will things be good between Melinda and Carrie or will people try to keep them apart? Please review!**

Carrie went to the antique shop every chance she got. Of course she had to get back home before her mother and she didn't want to draw much suspicion from being absent from so many classes. Melinda told her so much about what to expect when confronting spirits and helping them find some peace. Seeing where Melinda was now gave her hope after high school at least.

"I can help you with the one you see at the bleachers. I'm sure he's been on Earth long enough."

Carrie agreed but was sad to let him go seeing as he was the only one she could talk to. He had no name or recollection of his past. Melinda figured this was the reason for his insistence on her befriending Carrie and not only helping her with her gift but to also send him on his way.

"I have to use the restroom. I'll be back," Carrie excused herself in a hurry, Melinda didn't think anything of it.

Andrea moved over to Melinda's side of the counter looking smug, she wasn't really sure what to make of Carrie coming over so often. "What's today's lesson?"

"Don't start," Melinda was preoccuying herself with the day's newspaper.

"Look it's cool you're trying to be a big sister and all," she smiled unsarcastically. "But maybe you could teach her to take care of those little bitches in her class."

"There's not much I can do in that department," Melinda chuckled.

"If I were you I'd rip their hair out!"

"They're high school girls, Andrea. I can handle it."

"You gotta give them something they'd never forget. Shooting their mouths off. Especially that little Jersey Shore wannabe from the club."

"Trust me. I'd like to clock her as much as anyone."

Carrie came back, not seeming as distressed as before. "Everything alright?" Melinda asked. There was no time for the young girl to answer because at that very moment Margaret White pushed the front door open so hard that the window cracked.

"Carrietta! Come with me right this minute!" Carrie cowered, no arguing, she got behind her mother.

Andrea and Melinda got into a shouting match with her but there was nothing you could do with someone as stubborn and unstable as this woman. "You've been spying on my daughter! You've been bringing her to this disgusting place!"

"Hey!" Melinda took offence.

"What have you been filling her head with? Have you been teaching her to be a whore like you? You indecent harlot!"

"Mamma, she's my friend!"

"Be quiet!" She squeezed Carrie's arm very tightly. "You've been exposing my daughter ti God knows what! If you come near my daughter again, I will have you locked up! I swear to God!"

"Get out of my store," Melinda looked her in the eye angrily but without further screaming.

"I'd sooner die than come back to this obscene place!" She spit on the floor on her way out. Melinda reached for her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"The police."

Andrea reached for the phone, "Ok, not a good idea!"

"What? Why?"

"Child protective services have already been to her home. I don't know what they saw but I guess they saw nothing wrong."

"Then they're either incompetent or she's bribing someone! I can't just stand by!"

"I know, I know but you and the police aren't exactly on good terms."

"She's a whack job!" Melinda exclaimed, flailing her arms around.

"I hate to break it to you, hon, but this town has apparently elected two whackjobs and you're on your way to taking over."

This struck an obvious chord with Melinda, "How can you of all people say that?"

"Look, girl, you know I don't feel that way but maybe you should lie low for a while."

"She could seriously hurt her you know!"

"I do, I know that! But maybe we need to let things cool down for a bit."

Melinda was ready to have a breakdown. Customers were coming in and she needed to retreat in back before she blew up at them. She couldn't let Margaret White have the upper hand, she was obviously a nut and everyone in town was ignoring that fact.

She lied down on the couch she had in the basement. She couldn't do anything else but rest her body and mind. She dreamed. She dreamed of a field on a dark foggy night. She was walking up to a house. Carrie's house. She walked up to the door and turned it. It was like she had no control of her actions, something was guiding her. She found herself in a very bare kitchen holding a butcher's knife. She looked down at her neutral reflection. Next she jumped into the backyard. She was covered in blood and holding a shovel.

She had dug a hole at least 6 feet deep. It was raining. She could hardly see what was in the hole but a flash of lightning confirmed it. A limp hand stuck out of the freshly lifted dirt. Melinda gasped. There was even a headstone. It read: 'KILL HER' written in blood. The spirit appeared before her, static face and all but this time it was screeching like an old CD skipping.

She woke up in a sweat. It was late. Andrea was already cleaning up. This day had not been kind to her. When she was in her bedroom later that night she had questions for this maniacal spirit. She wouldn't dare tell Andrea about her dream then she'd think she really had flipped.

"Talk to me. Who are you?" No answer. "I'm tired of these games! I can't do what you want! I am not a murderer!" She paused, hoping she was not too loud for Andrea to hear. "I'm not," she repeated more quietly this time.

* * *

She had to go see Carrie but it was impossible. Carrie was like a prisoner at home and school. "I know what's best for her. Not that witch!"

"How much sleep you get?" Andrea saw how out of it she looked with her messy hair and red eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. It's Carrie we need to worry about."

Two days passed and Melinda couldn't find Carrie. She wasn't hanging out at the bleachers. She was desperate and scared but had to go on. She decided to walk inside and lie about being a relative or something. She walked up to the front counter. The gym teacher, the redhead woman she had seen when she broke into the girl's locker room came up to her, arms folded.

"Hello," Melinda greeted a little uneasily.

"Who are you here to see?"

Melinda cleared her throat while finding a clumsy explaination. "C-Carrie White."

"Oh, really? You are?"

"Mel...anie...," she knew this wasn't going already, this teacher was no idiot. "Griffin. I'm with the Big Brothers/Sister's program." She put on a smile that could easily be seen through.

"Do you have ID?"

Melinda froze up, she was screwed. "In my car."

"Ok. I'll wait here for you to get it then." She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine," Melinda copied her stance. She started walking back out when she spotted Carrie. Carrie ran up to her, she was about to say her real name, "Mel..." Melinda mouthed the phony name to her, 'Melanie.' "Melanie!"

"Carrie, you know this woman?"

"Yes," Carrie nodded.

"Alright then," the teacher frowned, still suspicious. Melinda and Carrie stuck close together. "Oh, and I'm good friends with the head of the Big Brothers, Big Sisters program. I'll be sure to mention you."

'Shit!' Melinda thought, gritting her teeth.

Carrie wanted to go under the bleachers first to see if the spirit was there. Melinda knew if it wasn't then it was bound to show up in her dreams or her shower. "Good thinking using a fake name."

"We should get going, Carrie, just in case."

"I want to help him crossover."

Melinda sighed, "Right. Ok."

They sat under the bleachers for a couple minutes and the spirit appeared before them. Only this time, his face wasn't static but of a man in his 30's.

Carrie remembered everything Melinda showed her and saw it through. "Hi. Do you remember who you are?" He didn't say anything, he smiled and nodded. "Is there anyone you need me to give a message to?" He shook his head. "Any unfinished business? To make peace?" He shook his head. "You see a light?" He nodded enthusiastically. "I'll be ok now. I have Melinda here with me. You don't need to worry."

For whatever reason he squinted his eyes at Melinda, they even changed color. She felt uneasy but was unsure why. Both women watched him disappear into a light. Something seemed off about it to Melinda though, as if this was a little too good to be true. Nevertheless both hugged and cheered.

"You did it, Carrie!" They sat down and Carrie leaned in for a kiss, one Melinda wasn't expecting and she turned right into it. Their lips made contact. Though it was very brief it shocked both of them. "C-Carrie?"

"I'm so sorry, Melinda! I only was going to kiss your cheek, I swear!"

Seeing how badly the girl was panicking made her feel worse, she brought her in for another hug. "It's ok, Carrie!" She laughed, "No harm done!" They hoped to put that little bit of awkwardness behind them. Carrie went Hine feeling a bit better knowing she did st least one thing right. Melinda still couldn't shake this feeling that this spirit hadn't crossed over and wasn't done with her yet...

 **Will things change between Melinda and Carrie? More to come**


	5. Chapter 5

**Melinda still isn't sure about the spirit Carrie crosses over. Carrie has more secrets she needs to reveal...and what about that kiss? Please review!**

Melinda had a tough time sleeping. She should be relieved and happy for Carrie but there was something off about that ghost, his human face, the fact he didn't speak. Those messages he left her, Carrie couldn't have known about them. What did they talk about during their time together? It was lucky he was dead, a guy they had that creepy of a smile had no business hanging around high schools talking to young girls.

She saw the man's face in her dreams. She was running. A thunder clap woke her. Her face and chest felt wet, she rolled over thinking it was sweat until she noticed her window open slightly. She went to close the heavy old window but was startled by a face outside the window. She was on the second floor. She turned around but there was no one there. The face she saw was obscured so she wasn't sure. Of course there was also the possibility she was seeing things especially after such a nightmare.

Andrea remained undisturbed in her room, she wasn't sure whether to talk to her about it in the morning or drop it all together.

She looked more a mess than usual opening the store; all she could do was think about that face. She decided to tell Andrea she was just feeling off. Their first customer was not who they expected. Carrie ran inside and up to Melinda.

"Carrie?"

"Melinda it's my mom, she's...in the hospital!."

"What happened?" Melinda couldn't imagine what it could be, only thoughts of that spirit and its constant need to drill its demands in her head.

"I...I don't know," she looked so confused, it was scary to see someone so young go through this even if her mother was a monster. "...She had a seizure...that's what they told me when they came for her...," she startled Melinda by climbing up onto the counter, her arms out. Melinda held and comforted her.

"Carrie, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do? Do you want to stay with me?"

Andrea gave them both space, she wasn't so sure about inviting Carrie over to their house but didn't want to upset anyone while Carrie was already on he verge of tears.

"I...I don't know..."

"Right, you're still a minor."

"Not any more, " she smiled.

"You're 18?"

She smiled widely, "Yeah..."

"Well, do you have any relatives? I don't like the idea of you staying in that house all by yourself."

She shook her head, "I don't know anyone else." Melinda had half a mind to close the store for the rest of the morning but decided to get Andrea to cover for an hour while she took Carrie to the couch in back. "Are you sure I can stay over?" Carrie darted her eyes to the front of the shop where an on edge Andrea worked the counter.

"I'll have a talk with her. It should be fine."

"I can take care of myself, it's fine. I won't burn the house down," she tried to laugh.

"I think you should be around people. At least until your mom gets discharged."

Andrea was concerned but technically Carrie was old enough to make her own decisions. It must've been why social services didn't do anything but she didn't know if she only turned 18 recently. They drove to her house to pick a few things up for her stay. Andrea went along but grew nervous the further they went. Each house they passed looked like it had suffered an explosion from a meth lab.

Melinda felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end once entering, her own paranoia, just the thought of Margaret being there and attacking her. The way back home was worse. "Melinda, we're being tailed," Andrea said, noticing the red and blue flashing lights.

"I know," Melinda sighed. She pulled over and immediately recognized an old friend getting out of the police car.

"Miss Gordan."

"Officer Howard," she forced a grin, "What do I owe this pleasure?"

He looked in the backseat, it was obvious that he knew Carrie or at least remembered seeing Melinda following her in that same vehicle. Was he thinking she was in human trafficking? When he asked, Carrie spoke up about her mother and showed him her ID; he was such a difficult person to read.

"Alright, then," he moved back to facing Melinda, "Get that signal light looked at."

"What? Oh, right. Thank you, Officer Howard."

"I don't even wanna ask," Andrea rolled her eyes as Melinda looked like she wanted to crawl away somewhere.

The evening was mostly spent downstairs. Andrea went to bed early while Melinda and Carrie stayed in the living room watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of wine mainly for Melinda. "I wish I could watch this in bed," Carrie said, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I have a TV in my room. Do you want me to help you settle in?"

Carrie nodded. They retreated upstairs. Melinda didn't mind sharing her bed with her, it wouldn't be weird it was just the two of them and she wasn't letting her sleep on the couch or herself for that matter.

Both in nighties snd reasy for sleep. As the movie played, Melinda couldn't help but notice how anxious Carrie looked. She was biting her bottom lip and tapping her fingers.

"Is the movie bothering you, Carrie? I can turn it off."

She turned to her, "No.. it's not that."

"Oh," Melinda said feeling awkward, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just...I wish I had a friend like you."

Melinda laughed, most of it was the wine's fault. "We are friends, sweetheart."

"I know...do you think if you were my age we'd be friends?"

"Of course we would've been."

"Really?"

"Yes," she laughed again.

"I'm sorry that Chris and Sue said all of those things to you," she hugged Melinda, feeling guilty for letting her down and not sticking up very much to help her.

"That's ok. We'll get them back. I promise."

After several minutes of silence, Carrie spoke up again.

"Prom is coming up."

"Yeah, has anyone asked you?"

Carrie hung her head in shame, "No."

"That's ok...I never got asked to prom either but I still got a dance. You can too."

"I've never even been kissed before."

"Well you could've fooled me," Melinda chuckled, recounting yesterday's mistaken peck on the lips.

Carrie began to turn red. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Would you teach me?"

Melinda was taken aback, "Teach you?"

Carrie tried to reason but it was hard convincing a woman in her 30's to teach the art of kissing to a young fragile girl like herself. "I don't know what I'm doing and I could really use your help."

Melinda smiled and shook her head, "Carrie, all you have to do is do what comes naturally."

Carrie still looked nervous so Melinda offered her some of her wine. It didn't seem to take well with the girl. The movie ended and both decided to turn in but Melinda knew Carrie was still not settled.

"Ok, get over here."

"Huh?"

"Over here now, Carrie. I'll give you a quick lesson."

Carrie was ecstatic but also very nervous, Melinda looked like the kind of woman who had experience though. Melinda instructed her every step of the way, looking a bit tipsy as she did. "Now wet your lips." Carrie licked her lips. "Move close to me. Slowly. Now close your eyes..."

Their lips met for a few short seconds. It was quick but longer than the accidental kiss they shared. "That was good," Melinda smiled. Carrie's heart was racing, it was such a thrill. She wasn't satisfied though, she had to be sure this would wor on anyone.

"Ok. One more time and then sleep. I don't think you can get any better..."

The next one was slow and more sensual. Open mouth, Carrie thought it was so dangerous and out of this world. Melinda found herself blown away by this kuss, it was something else. She hadn't gone in a date in forever snd being kissed by a younger woman was an old fantasy of hers. She only thought it was curiosity that most would've agreed. The kiss was going past a full minute and neither budged. Carrie was feeling strange but liked this feeling and she wanted something to grab onto. Unfortunately her hand grabbed onto something a little too hard.

"Ah!" Melinda called out. Carrie grabbed and squeezed one of her breasts.

"I'm sorry! It slipped!" Carrie had her hands up and away from her.

Melinda was shocked, "Just..go to sleep!"

"Was I ok?"

"Yes!" She blasted, turning her back to Carrie. She was a angry. Or at least she thought she should be angry. That was honestly the most action she'd gotten in ages. She didn't want this awkward moment to ruin their friendship. She definitely wasn't telling Andrea.

 **More soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New feelings. The prom approaches. What will happen? Please review. Going to be wrapping up soon. I'm going to start a Final Destination 3 fic soon. Gonna take a break from Carrie after this story concludes.**

It was an awkward morning to say the least. After last night's little...incident. Melinda just wanted to put the whole thing behind her and hoped Carrie would do the same. "Do you think you could take me to the hospital to visit my mom later?" Carrie asked at the breakfast table.

Melinda wondered if the antagonistic woman came to yet. "Uh...sure I'll pick you up after school." She didn't want to say anything but it had been bugging her all night. "You know you don't have to stay with her any more, right? You're technically an adult now."

"I know...but where else would I go? I can't live with you forever."

 _"You could,"_ thought Melinda.

It was impossible to think of anything else but Carrie's well being. "What did you two do last night?" Andrea asked. What she got was a shaky and more nerved up version of her co-worker.

"You know...movie...sip of wine...bed."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Uh...ya know," she did her very best not to look guilty and preoccupied herself with something on an old shelf to clean some dust. "Angsty teenage drama..."

"Mhmm, " she wasn't convinced of course. Something was up, there always was with Melinda. "You're not a teenager any more. That's probably a good thing."

"My ass was a lot tighter back then," Melinda stated begrudgingly.

Andrea just laughed, "Come on, it's 3. You better go get her. "

Melinda was curious to know if she did get asked to prom, she'd hate to see her upset if rejected. She found Carrie sitting by the bleachers like always. Carrie looked a little sad but managed a smile once inside the car.

"How was school? Did...anyone...ask you about a certain prom?"

Carrie shook her head looking forward. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, hon. You can ask me anything." She looked her way with an encouraging grin.

Carrie gulped hard, she seemed awfully nervous, almost as if a bomb was about to go off. It kind of did. "Do you want to go to the prom with me?"

Melinda almost ran into another car, she laid on the brakes. "What!?"

"I mean...just to come with me...I don't want to go alone."

It really didn't help that Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It' song was playing on the radio.

Melinda shook her head frantically, "No, Carrie. You should hangout with kids your age."

"The kids my age...aren't really that nice."

Melinda had a quick thought about being a chaperone but remembered that gym teacher she got hassled by.

"You'll do fine. You can call me if you want to get picked up early."

"Ok...but I don't have a cellphone."

"Dammit, Carrie! I'm getting you a cellphone!" She laughed.

They got to the hospital. When Melinda parked, Carrie had more to say. Melinda was unbuckling and opening her door when she noticed she wasn't getting out. "Carrie?"

"I...I don't know if I can go in."

Melinda closed her door. "Ok...we can just go back to my place if that's what you want."

Carrie nodded. "Some times I wish she was dead. Is that bad?" She looked at her with such sorrow eyes. Melinda bit her lip.

"...you've been through a lot...," she had to avoid this and change the subject fast. "I'll help you get ready for prom. Carrie seemed a little more at ease but this was so myths was clearly bugging her.

The prom was next week. Melinda helped Carrie pick out a dress to wear and helped her with her hair even; in some ways she was jealous. Andrea was right, she wasn't a teenager any more.

On the night of the dance, Melinda was confronted by a familiar force in the bathroom. "Go to Prom" the writing read on the mirror.

"No!" Melinda voiced sternly. The mirror spelled out: "Kills Her!" "Not that one either!" She turned around, not too surprised to see the staticy face of the spirit. "I knew you weren't really gone! What games are you playing?"

The static disappeared and in its place was the strange man she'd seen. "You don't understand all of Carrie's abilities and neither does Carrie. She needs someone like you."

"She seems perfectly fine to send spirits on their way...unlike you."

"She's dangerous. You don't understand what else she is capable of..." his voice was fading, growing weaker.

"What do you mean? What else can she do?"

He shook his head, "Go to Prom. "

Melinda folded her arms and scowled, "No!"

"I can make you young again."

She was bluntly surprised, this malevolent spirit was promising her a second chance. She knew it had to be a trick. "Do I look like some bimbo to you?"

"You won't like my answer to that question."

"Why would you...how..."

"Just for tonight I can make you 18 again."

"Until the clock strikes midnight?" She joked.

"Until sunrise," he corrected, "You have a short window but you can also use that time to show Carrie how you really feel without raising as many eyebrows."

"My feelings?" Melinda frowned.

"It's so obvious after how passionate you were with her last week," he smirked.

"You were spying on us?! You pervert!" She spun around in fury, she didn't even want to look at him now. _"Is it that obvious?"_ She thought.

"Yes," he answered smugly.

Melinda was freaked out. She hoped he really couldn't read her thoughts. It made her think of all of the other times when she was alone. "She's the only one you've connected with in quite some time isn't she?"

Melinda looked down at the tile floor, her eyes welling up, "Yes."

"So go get her."

"I have nothing to wear," she laughed sadly.

"Don't you worry..."

* * *

Meanwhile at prom, standing in her home made pink dress, Carrie was at the other end of the gymnasium with the other rejects. She watched as couples danced and swayed. Chris walked over with Sue and Heather; ready to mock no doubt.

"Where's McLov'n it?" Sue joked.

Chris glared at her, "It's getting old, Sue!" She turned her attention back to Carrie, "Ah, no one ask you to dance? What a shame. Looks like you bought that ugly dress for nothing."

"Hey! I helped her make that!" Everyone turned to see who decided to cut in at the last minute. Whoever she was, she was beautiful. Straight brown hair, innocent girl next door type but still a knock out. Everyone was shocked.

"Who are you?" Chris looked her up and down as the stranger made her way to Carrie's side.

She had to think quick, "Er..."

"Melanie," Carrie answered for her.

"Which school do you go to?" Chris folded her arms.

"...I'm from Washington D.C."

"Oh, well La de duh!"

"How do you know Carrie?" Heather asked.

"Are you cousins?" Sue snarked.

"No, I'm her date!" She stated.

No one was more shocked about this news than Carrie. She took Carrie's hand, "Shall we?"

She led Carrie away and pushed the girl's aside to get to the dance floor. Carrie was still aghast and confused. As they slow danced she had so many questions. "Who are you?"

"Carrie it's me, Melinda!" She laughed.

"I knew it...I just couldn't believe it."

"It's a long story...it's only temporary."

"So...You're really my date?"

Melinda bit her bottom lip, "Sorry...I embarrassed you didn't I?"

"I don't think they care. Chris might actually be jealous," she smiled. "Do you like girls that way?"

"It was a fantasy when I was this age. I wondered what it would be like. I never imagined it would happen."

"You mean, when we kissed..."

"I just couldn't help myself..." Chris and her girls were busy giving the unlikely couple a stare down from the punchbowl; Chris didn't blink once at her new foe. Melinda was loving it.

"I'll go get us some punch," Carrie said, now not feeling like a loner. Both were oblivious to Chris whispering something into Sue's ear, not just some cunning, smart-ass remark but a scheme to take one or both down a couple pegs. Carrie retrieved the punch and returned to Sue. It wasn't her fault that she didn't see Sue. Sue tripped her, causing the red fruit punch in her hand to spill all over the top of Melinda's dress. Everyone around them gasped.

"Oops," Sue shrugged at Melinda.

"Oh, poor thing!" Chris yelled.

"Red's more your color!" Heather heckled.

Carrie felt like this was all her fault, she wasn't sure what to do. Melinda decided not to let them have the last laugh. She smiled wickedly and pulled the top of her dress down a bit to cover the stain and show off a little cleavage in the process. Everyone was astonished that she did this especially when there were teachers around. Melinda lifted an eyebrow at Chris, she knew there was nothing else she could do to humiliate her now. She wasn't done, she got close to Carrie and brought her in for a kiss. Everyone in the gym was looking at them now.

Heather saw how far Chris' jaw had dropped. "Don't worry, honey, faux lesbianism is so 2008."

Melinda had her arms around Carrie. The redheaded gym teacher stepped in to put a stop to this, "Alright, break it up!" She almost put an arm between them. "What's your name young lady?"

"Melinda," she said proudly.

"Well, Melinda I don't know how they do things at your school but that sort of thing doesn't fly here," she looked at both girls. She whispered, "You sure showed them." Both were happy with what they did and decided to leave. On their way outside they found out about an after party. Carrie was hesitant but Melinda assured her they could leave whenever she wanted.

Of course Melinda remembered going to one house party in her life but she wasn't invited being the weird girl and all. She wasn't in goth like makeup any more, she cleaned up well. They got beer from the keg in the kitchen, something Carrie wasn't sure about. "You don't have to, it's not for everyone."

"If you'll do it, I'll do it," Carrie laughed. She chugged it but wasn't so sure about its taste. To Melinda's surprise, Carrie wanted to find a room where they could be alone. They marched upstairs when no one was watching.

"Now, Carrie we don't have to do anything you don't want to do...we don't have to go too far...I might look younger but I still am a grown woman."

"I really like you Melinda...," Carrie leaned in and kissed her, tipsy from the one large cup of beer, Melinda still doing well after 3. Melinda felt like she actually was back in time, doing something that passed her by. She felt Carrie again go for her breasts, it was always the left one.

"You must really like these, huh?" she whispered in a husky voice. Carrie never expected her to lower her dress. No bra. Melinda couldn't remember the last time anyone had looked at her in this way. She pushed them together to make her laugh. Carrie was clearly very nervous but she managed to get her over her self-consciousness pretty quickly.

"They're so nice..."

"Want some candy?" Melinda teased. Carrie smiled, remembering that day Melinda was following her. Carrie put her mouth on one of her nipples. "You like that candy, Carrie?"

"Yes...," she sucked and bit a little. Melinda started massaging her crotch, little did she know, Carrie was getting wet already. Unfortunately for them, the cops showed up and were breaking up the party downstairs. "Fuck!" Melinda covered herself back up and they made their escape back to her place.

They had to be extra careful not to wake up Andrea. They made out on Melinda's bed, Carrie quite clearly wanted to get Melinda out of that dress. Melinda, with Carrie's help stripped off, her clothing now on the floor. Carrie took a moment to look her over. "Take one last look because I'm not going to look this good in the morning. For more than one reason."

They mainly kissed and Carrie groped Melinda a little but they never got past that point. Melinda was so lost in the sensual act that she didn't feel her whole body shifting. Carrie had her in her arms, like she was super strong; the other power that ghost was talking about. Melinda sat in Carrie's lap, trapped in her embrace for quite some time. They lost track of time even.

Andrea stretched and walked the hallway, she noticed Melinda's door was open half way. She leaned her head inside and she almost flipped. There was Melinda in the buff, this grown woman on top of Carrie. "WHAT THE F-"

 **What will happen next? More soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Since I never really gave this an official ending I thought it would be good for Christmas. Hope you like it! Keep an eye out for a Rita/Carrie story coming 2018. Merry Christmas!**

Melinda was wearing a red dress, push-up bra to really emphasize on the cleavage. She played a record on her old record player when two hands came up behind her, hugging her stomach.

"Hey you," Melinda smiled. Carrie was wearing green coveralls and green with white stripe shirt underneath.

Carrie nodded to her, looking up she saw mistletoe hanging convienently above. "Say, would you look at that."

"What a coincidence," Melinda grinned. The two kissed just as Andrea stepped in.

"You too," she laughed, shaking her head. Melinda and Carrie laughed in return. It had been almost six months that they had been a couple so she was used to this display; she'd walked in on worse that's for sure.

"What are you doing tonight?" Melinda asked her.

Andrea grabbed her jacket, "Make a couple stops. Why do you two need the house to yourselves...again?"

"Maybe," Melinda laughed.

"Got it!" She waved on her way out.

"Thanks, Andrea!" Carrie called.

Melinda deep tongue kissed her. They had grown closer and thus became friskier with each other. It wasn't going to take long before Carrie got her out of that dress and on the couch.

* * *

Andrea was outside, still shaking her head at the two. She couldn't believe Melinda getting with a girl just out of high school. She was way too happy about it too making the 30ish black woman a bit jealous. She wasn't a lesbian or really thought of herself as bi-curious but Melinda was making it look good enough to give it a try.

"I need to find me a couple little bitches of my own," she said to herself.

A snowball came flying, smashing into her face. Right in the left eye, "What the fuck?!"

One of the culprits was Chris. She was hoping to hit someone on her walk over. Sue was with her and laughing hysterically even though it could've knocked her out or took her eye out. She was hoping to get the talk of the town, Melinda, the crazy ghost lady who is banging the high school outcast.

"Ha! Ha! Sorry, bitch! I thought it was your bitch friend!"

"You little..." She Mar he'd up to both girls and grabbed them by the ears.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" They both whimpered, "What are you doing?"

"You think that's funny? You little white bitches!...you little..." The idea hit Andrea like that snowball. She looked over their scared faces. "Hm...I have an idea."

"W-what are you going to do?" Chris was now a scared little girl.

"Either your parents at home?" Andrea lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh...," Chris thought.

"Mine aren't," said Sue nervously, "But why?"

"I think the three of us are going to have a lot of fun."

"Fun? What are you..." Chris didn't get what she was planning until she noticed the sensual look on the older woman. "You can't be serious!"

"You're damn right I am! Cross this off my bucket list!"

"I'm completely lost," Sue was still in a great deal of pain from Andrea twisting her ear.

"She wants to...you know..." Chris tried to get to her clueless friend by what looked like means of telepathy with the way of her moving her eyebrows.

"Uh...WHAT?"

"What is it?" Andrea frowned.

"Lady, all because you and your fatass friend are lesbos doesn't mean..." Sue started but Andrea stopped her by yanking her blonde hair.

"You're crazy! Wait until I tell my dad! You...you..." Chris whined.

"You think you have what it takes to take me on? You don't do you?"

Chris and Sue looked at each other and scoffed, "Of course we can take you on! What do we look like?" Chris scowled.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are!" Sue raised her voice.

Andrea smiled, admiring the two, "Good. Let's see if you got what it takes! Get moving!" She took them over to her car and gave them a slap on their asses. "Get in! Come on I don't have all day!"

Sue told her where she lived, intimidated but also intrigued to see where this would lead. Andrea had revenge on her mind, these terrors had been on her nerves for quite some time and it would seem fitting that she got to dominate them while her friends had a quiet holiday.

Sue Snell's house was beautifully decorated on the front lawn and inside the house there was food in the kitchen for an adult party to be hosted later that day. Desserts and the like on the kitchen island.

"Listen, Miss, my parents will be home in like an hour maybe so..." Andrea proceeded to push all of the food off the island, stunning both girls. "We don't got time! Let's see you girls get nasty!"

"I can get nasty!" Sue shouted.

"I'm nastier!" Chris stuck her tongue out. Andrea sucked on Chris' tongue, shocking Chris and Sue. Andrea pulled Sue into it, a threeway tongue kiss. Things were heating up fast so they stripped right there in the kitchen.

Sue and Chris proved themselves to how naughty they could be, making out while Andrea sat on the island, pleasuring herself go the red hot display. "Yeah, you two are definitely on the nasty list!" Sue ate out Chris, her own best friend. Andrea wanted some attention next so got both to suck on her perky tits, slobbering over them like a dog would slobber and drool over a new toy. Andrea was loving this, now she could see what made Melinda and Carrie's relationship so exciting.

She sucked on their pink tits and ordered them on their knees. She got Chris to eat out her pussy while Sue was in charge of eating out her ass. It was a Christmas miracle, Andrea hadn't orgasmed like this in ages.

* * *

Carrie was busy kissing Melinda 's naked body when Melinda received a text alert. "Hey, Carrie?"

Carrie rested her head on her supple bosom. "What's up, babe?"

"Andrea said we don't need to worry about Chris anymore."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Not sure...oh wait I got another text." It was a picture. They both gasped at the sight of it. Andrea and the girls took a naked selfie on the kitchen island. Shocking but also because there was a car pulling into the driveway shown in the window behind them. Before taking the picture all three agreed to see each other again because they had such a great time. Sue 's parents walked in on the naked three, of course traumatized by seeing their only daughter having such a raunchy time in their own kitchen. It still didn't stop the girls from seeing each other again. ;)

 **Thank you for reading and see you in the new year!**


End file.
